


The Dogs of the Fleet

by DaughterofDarkness



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Assassination Attempt(s), Dadmiral Christopher Pike, Leonard "Bones" McCoy is a Good Friend, Major Character Injury, Mother Hen Leonard "Bones" McCoy, POV Multiple, Permanent Injury, Reunions, Section 31 (Star Trek)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25599235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterofDarkness/pseuds/DaughterofDarkness
Summary: BREAKING NEWS: "Adopted daughter of S'chn T'gai Sarek and his human wife Amanda Grayson goes missing after reported attempt on her life. The family of five was at a conference when brothers, Spock and Sybok, were separated from Ms. Burnham during a seminar. Security footage shows the young woman being pulled into a van and what looks like phaser fire inside."In other news, Kelvin Baby and Tarsus IV survivor, James T. Kirk, was reported missing by his mother and step-father, who says the troubled teen has done this before, and they shouldn't be worried. His mother and brother, however, say this isn't like him, and are urging authorities to begin searches for their loved one."Chelsea, I haven't gotten the chance to ask you but how have you managed to keep all of your whites, that white!?""Well John, I've been using Mr. Tide's new stain remover. It's great on just about everything! Wine stains, baby vomit, grass!""Really? I may have to..."
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock, Michael Burnham & James T. Kirk, Number One/Christopher Pike, T'Pring/Nyota Uhura
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Got this one off of tumblr too, user sweet-bolillito is who I talked to about it. I swear at one point I'll finish a story and not write up a whole new one when I have like six WIP's. Not today though.
> 
> If you read the tags you may have pieced together some of this. It does involve Section 31 and other things. I personally love the summary but I also think I'm hilarious and I've been told I'm really not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So this is a story I've written from a tumblr conversation I had with user sweet-bolillito about section 31 Michael and Jim Kirk. I plan to update my other stories soon too, just so you know lol. 
> 
> Stay safe and healthy!

"Spock, come on! The seminar is about to begin! We have to go now or we won't get good seats!" Sybok whined.

"Sybok, please contain yourself. Michael is a better Vulcan than you." Spock sighed, if Vulcans could sigh that is.

"That's the point, Spock." Sybok shot back. "I don't _want_ to be Father's perfect Vulcan. The two of you do a good enough job." He turned to look at the leaderboard. "I'm going, catch up."

"Sybok!" Spock said. "Michael, I must go after him. You know how he gets."

"Yes, Spock. I will follow shortly. There was an elderly Betazoid woman down the hall that we passed. Her booth seemed quite interesting."

"Very well, Michael. I will leave you." They nodded to one another and parted ways.

Michael turned and walked down the banquet hall to where she had seen the stand set up.

"Hello?" She called out when she reached the area it was placed. "Is someone there? I was just wondering if the stand was-"

"Shush!" A dark figure appeared from behind her and put a bag over her head. "Blue Jay to Cardinal. Two to beam out."

Michael felt her atoms start to dissipate and reform in a different area. "If you want money-"

Smack. "Shut up, brat. We're not getting paid by you." The same person that kidnapped her said. "You're gonna sit down and shut up and wait. Kerny, you got a location on the boy?"

"Sure do. Just left the food court. We can snag him real quick if we hurry."

"Step on it. Boss lady wants them now."

"Jim! You gotta stop antagonizing your step-father. He wants to send you off-planet again, and honestly I don't know what else to do with you." Winona Kirk was exasperated, her husband has been nagging her about her youngest constantly. "I have to go to the engineering seminar, here's a few credit chips go get something from the food court." She kissed the top of her son's head and ran away, she _was_ almost late.

"Fine." Jim muttered. "'m not hungry right now, but that astrophysics professor was just over there." Jim was wandering towards the general direction of the stand when he felt the familiar feeling of a transporter taking hold of him. 

Then came the feeling of a pipe being cracked over his head.

"Away we go, Kerny. Pay day awaits."

Lavina Snow was a woman not to be trifled with. And yet there were people who tested her patience. Two of said people were four hours too late with her newest recruits. Michael Burnham and James Kirk, Michael reminded her of herself and James? He's self explanatory really. 

"Ms. Snow! We're so sorry we're late! Kirk woke up and started to struggle and then Burnham got it in her head it was okay to fight too."

"I do not care for your excuses. Bring them to me."

Kerny nodded and dragged his partner, Haines, to the side of the van.

"Come on runts! Get out here, there's someone you'll want to meet." She heard grunting and then saw her new prodigies being dragged by their hair of all things. Not even their tactics called for that, that's fighting dirty.

"Let them go! And take off the bonds! Where will they go?" She barked out.

"Yes ma'am."

As soon as James' blind fold and bonds were off he spun around and put Haines on his back. "Who the fuck are you? Where the _fuck_ am I?" He demanded.

"You are at a Section 31 base, James. I would have thought your step father would have told you. He's the one that contacted me and really I must say I am impressed. Killing the governor of Tarsus IV? Impressive."

"That doesn't help me." Burnham said, taking up a defensive posture. "Why am I here?"

"You Michael Burnham? You're mine."

"Like hell! Let me go, I refuse to do this. Whatever this is."

Jim spat blood on the ground, apparently these glorified delivery men weren't very careful with her merchandise. "She's Section 31. Not that I'm pleased about this new development, but at least I'll get fed here, and there's no Frank, right?"

"No James, your step father will not bother you. As for what you're doing here, you two will be my new prodigies. I will personally train you and then personally oversee your missions once you are advanced enough."

"I had a family! A life! I need to go back! Sarek will find me and then there will be hell to pay!"

"Sarek knows where you are, just not that you would be here quite so soon. He was planning for your training to begin after you completed your work at the Learning Academy. A few years makes no difference in the long run does it?"

She watched as the young woman came to terms with what she had just revealed to her. 

"If you two will follow me, we'll take the air car to where you will be staying while you complete your training, however long that may take."

James grumbled but still followed, nudging Michael as he passed and whispering something to her. 

_"Hmm, I'll have to keep an eye on the two of them. I don't want them getting any smart ideas."_

"Michael just follow along for now and we'll talk later." Jim whispered as he bumped into her to get her to follow him to the air car.

"Yeah." She muttered, still in shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit of a short chapter but I didn't really know what else to put in this chapter. I hope you guys liked it though and I'll probably most likely have more by the end of the week.


	2. Five Years Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back!

"Ah fuck!" Jim cried as he rolled away from Michael. "That was cheap! You know my shoulder is fucked from that job last year."

"You thing our targets are gonna go easy on you? Huh, Kirk?" Michael taunted back.

"Fair point, but none of them have been as strong as you. Your years on Vulcan gave you a pretty unfair advantage."

"Nothing in our line of work is an 'unfair advantage'. It's get a leg up, or get dead." She dropped to the floor next to him. "That being said, I'll watch the shoulder from now on."

"Thanks, M."

"Yeah, yeah. C'mon, get up. Snow is waiting for us. Apparently we have a new job and it involves Enterprise."

" _The_ Enterprise? As in the most beautiful ship the 'Fleet has? The one I grew up watching them build?"

"Yes, J."

"What the fuck are we waiting for?" Jim bounced up and offered his hand to Michael.

A hand she took, the only hand she'll ever take, and together they walked.

"I've heard some of the younger recruits talk about us." Jim said.

"Oh yeah?" Michael smirked. "What are they sayin'?"

"That we make quite a pair. Both beautiful and deadly." Jim waggled his eyebrows at her. 

"You sure you were included in that?" She joked, shoving him into a wall with her hip.

"I'll have you know that some civilizations revere me as a god because of this mug." He shoved her back.

"There are others that think you're a demon."

"I still have an objectively pretty face." He said.

"Objectively is the key word."

"Enough!" A cold voice snapped.

Snow walked out of her office, "Come in." She purred in that unnatural voice they were both sure wasn't her real one, or at the very least her first.

They filed into her room in a straight line, coming to a parade rest in front of her desk. She sat down and folded her hands in a mock Vulcan Temple. Something she has done since the beginning to show Michael her place. And to remind her of the family she was ripped from. A family that was most likely dead after Vulcan imploded three years ago.

"Your next assignment." She threw a file on her desk that Jim picked up. "You're to report for duty under Captain Christopher Pike onboard the USS Enterprise. Marcus is planning something and I want you there when it goes down. Find out what it is, report back, and fix it." 

"Yes, Ma'am!" They both said.

"Dismissed. Look over the file on the transport. I want you on the 13:00 shuttle to San Francisco. You have an appointment at 15:00 with Captain Pike. He is... particular about who he lets on his ship. So you had better make a good impression."

The two nodded their affirmative and walked out. 

"Jim." She called before the door shut. "Take Leonard with you, he needs to get out more."

"Yes, Ma'am."

They let the door shut and walked shoulder to shoulder down to medbay. 

"How do you think Leonard will react when you tell him he's going into space?"

"Bones isn't going to be happy. But the medbay on the Enterprise in in the middle of deck six. So he'll really only have an issue on the shuttle to San Fran and the shuttle to the Enterprise herself."

"You want to bet on that?"

"No." He chuckled and held the door open for her. "Ladies first."

"Cheeky bastard."

"What the hell are the two of you doing in my medbay?" Leonard McCoy shouted. 

"Oh Bonesy! Can't we just come down to see our favorite doctor?" Jim asked, throwing his arm around his only other best friend.

"No. You can't." He grumbled. "M, what is he going on about, and why are you here?"

"We're going to San Fran. You too."

"What?" He asked incredulously.

"We're going on a trip. All three of us, Bonesy! Isn't that awesome!" Jim asked, bouncing a little at the excitement of it all.

"Get your bag and meet us at the hangar. Snow said we have a shuttle to catch in 20 minutes." With that Michael walked out, leaving Leonard gaping like a fish. Jim patted his friend on the back before quickly following his partner.

"So, Christopher Pike. Know anything about him?"

"No, just what's in his file. Brave, stupid, loyal."

"Are you saying he's stupid becasue he's brave?"

"Yes, in vain hopes it will deter you."

"Good luck with that."

Michael smirked and led the way to the hanger, hearing Leonard pick up the rear.

"Ready for the time of your life, _L_?"

" _No_. And don't give me one of your dumb spy names!" He snapped. 

"Aww c'mon Bones! Cheer up! San Francisco, beautiful this time of year. Really any time of year, if you think about it. Much better than rainy Seattle."

"Lay off him, J. Have Gerald warm up the transporter for us. I'm not driving to the shuttleport."

"Yes, mom." He gave a lazy salute and dashed off to see Gerald.

"That boy flirts with everything that moves."

"Gerald or J?"

"Jamie, of course. Gerald doesn't exactly tell him to back off though."

Michael smiled. "No, no he doesn't. Len, I know you don't like flying, but it's Snow's orders. And we can't disobey them." She looked away, not seeing anything, but staring at something. "You know what happened last time."

_ Jim had refused to shoot the target. Kept saying she was too close, he'd hit his partner too. _

_ Finally she had escaped the hold and he took the shot. _

_ But. _

_ She didn't see him for three days after that mission. And when she had it was only after Leonard called her to the medbay. _

_ "They just transported him in here. He's in bad shape, but I'm the best there is. He'll be okay." _

_ "He better be." _

"It was bad."

"The only reason he's alive is because of you, Len."

"His face was barely recognizable. And his arm..."

"He keeps telling me that's because of a job we had last year."

"Technically it is. But I can't say anymore. I know I have to be here. And I'm not going to fight it. I am going to bitch the whole time."

"I'll have the pilot tint the windows for you."

"Nah, I'll hunker down in the bathroom. No windows at all in there. And it's a 40 minute flight. I'll be fine."

"If you say so."

They walked quietly the rest of the way to the transporter room and saw Jim making out with Gerald.

"Jim! We have a job!" Michael shouted. 

"Hmm? Oh, shit!" He jumped away and rubbed the back of his neck guiltily. "Gerry, can you get us to the shuttleport? We gotta go to San Fran."

"Yeah no problem, sweetheart." Gerald smiled.

"Gerry, you're sweet and all but I don't date."

"If you give me a chance I could change your mind."

"No, really. I don't date."

"Okay, okay. I'll be here if you want to give it a go, though." Then he looked away from Jim. "Transporter's ready. Which station?"

"Seattle Main. Thanks Gerald."

Leonard gave the man a nod before standing behind his two friends, feeling his molecules fall apart and piece themselves together again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will definitely have the next chapter or two out soon. I got in the zone for this one. Plus Xmas break is soon. See ya, love ya bye, stay safe and healthy!


	3. S'chn T'gai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our favorite trio meets Captain Pike and his main crew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm starting to really like this story.

Leonard was trying to hunker down in the toilet because he wouldn’t let Michael ask the pilot to tint the windows. A bathroom he was currently being forced out of by a flight attendant two heads shorter than him. And if that wasn’t a sight to see.

Jim was laughing his ass off.

“You need a _doctor_!” The woman yelled.

“I am a doctor! And I prescribe myself a seat in the bathroom!”

“Sit down now or _I will sit you down_!” Apparently, she was tired of his shit.

Leonard grumbled but collapsed in the seat next to Jim, who gave him a paper bag before Len could throw up on him.

“So, what’s the deal? Why the fuck are we going to Starfleet HQ to meet with this Captain Pike?” Len asked. “And why do I have to be here for it?”

“As for why we’re going to visit Captain Pike specifically, I have no clue. But Snow said you need to get out more.” Michael replied. “Jim, get the file. I put it in your bag.”

“Yep, got it.” Jim pulled the file out of his carry on. “Says that Pike is captaining the Enterprise when she’s done getting fixed up, apparently they had a nasty run in with the Klingons three weeks ago and just got back planet side yesterday. I guess we’re supposed to fit in with the cadets and officers during the refit and board with Pike.” He flipped through. “Nothing else in here except his bridge crew. First officer, Una Brisbois; Chief Communications Officer, Talin Krikorian; CMO Phillip Boyce; Chief Operations Officer, Joel Gage; Chief Science Officer, S’chn T’gai Spock; --”

“Wait. Who?” Michael interrupted him. “Who’s the CSO?”

“S’chn T’gai Spock?” Jim repeated. “Why? It’s odd that a Vulcan is in Starfleet after their planet imploded but it’s not that odd, is it? M? You okay?”

“She told me they all died.”

“Who? Is he part of your family? The Vulcans that fostered you?”

“Yes. And she told me he died. They all died. I saw their names on the lists of deceased.”

“Well, he’s obviously alive and well. And you get to see him again.” Jim paused to look at her face, and even Leonard looked up from his dry heaving. “Isn’t it?”

“I don’t know. It’s been so long since I’ve seen them. Almost seven years.”

“Well, I guess we’ll find out soon. I had the pilot hurry up because of Bones so we should land in about ten minutes. It’s okay with you guys if we’re early, right?”

“Yeah, no problem.”

“Fine by me. I don’t want to be on this deathtrap any longer than I have to.”

“Then it’s settled. We’ll be on the ground soon so Bones can kiss it, then we can surprise Pike, and then track down your brother so you can have a happy reunion with him and the rest of your family.” Jim smiled, wide and blinding.

“Sounds great, Jamie.” Leonard grumbled. “For now, though, just give me your arm so I have something to squeeze.”

Jim chuckled, “No problem Bonesy.”

They sat the rest of the ride in silence and were the first ones off when the shuttle finally did touch down.

“Oh, thank the sweet baby Jesus and the Virgin Mary we have landed in one piece.” Bones exclaimed.

“C’mon, Bones. You’re getting some weird looks. Besides, you’re not religious.” Jim grabbed his friend by the arm and hauled him up.

“You,” Bones poked his friend in the chest, “are freakishly strong. You should not be able to lift me off the fucking ground with one arm.”

“Comes with the territory, Bones. An occupational hazard, you could call it.”

“No. It’s more than that. But what do I know? I’m just a simple country doctor.”

Jim shakes his head in response, put his sunglasses on his face, and leads their small group to the transport station that will bring them to HQ. Giving the coordinates to the station chief and stepping on the transport took longer than it should have. And there was a young girl screaming at her mother.

Jim hated traveling.

Finally, they arrived at HQ, the screaming girl and her mother went to the right, which Jim was thankful for, and they headed to the main building, where the file said Pike’s office would be.

“May I help you?” A young caitian woman asked them.

“Yeah. We have a meeting with Captain Pike.” Jim said, popping his sunglasses on top of his head and flashing her a smile.

“What’s your name?” She seemed to not care for Jim’s charm.

“Kirk. But the meeting is under ‘Snow’.”

“You’re not due for the meeting for another 20 minutes, you can wait here until he calls you back.” She pointed towards the small living room set.

“Thank you, ma’am.” Jim said, steering his friends towards the small couch.

“What’s the game plan here, you two?” Leonard asked.

Michael quirked an eyebrow, “Game plan? We meet with Captain Pike and debrief on the mission. These people are Starfleet, Len. They’re not enemies.”

“Yeah, Bones!” Jim chimed in, “Sec is a sister agency to the ‘Fleet.”

“Then why did you shorten its name to ‘Sec’?” Leonard snarked.

“Because the name ‘Section 31’ tends to get dirty looks, especially when you’re meeting with a Starfleet Captain, a renowned one at that.” Jim said, leaning back to rest his head in his hands he had cupped behind his head.

Michael copied his stance before tapping her foot against his rhythmically, him tapping back for a bit, then her, back and forth before finally Leonard asked,

“What are you doing?”

“What do you mean?” Jim asked.

“You’re both all relaxed and tapping your feet even though we’re probably risking our lives by walking into that door- “

“Don’t be silly, Bones.” Jim cracked a smile, “Starfleet frowns upon shooting people as they enter your office.”

“Or shooting people at all, really.” Michael added.

“I think their rule is ‘ask questions first, shoot later’, you know?”

“I don’t know, but thank you for the newfound knowledge.” Leonard snarked.

“You’re welcome, Bonesy!”

“Snow party, you’re welcome to enter Captain Pike’s office now.” The yeoman at the desk said.

“Thank you, ma’am.” Jim said, standing and gesturing for Leonard and Michael to go ahead of him.

They all filed into the office and saw a grey-haired man sitting at an, admittedly, broken down desk. Two people stood in front of him, facing the small group. A tall Vulcan man, and a short brunette woman at parade rest.

The Vulcan’s eyebrow raised at them, a small show of surprise if Jim’s and Michael’s training at reading Vulcanic expressions wasn’t failing them. However, the woman remained remarkably passive.

“Spock, Number One, let our guests sit.” The Captain said. “Come in you three. Tell me why the oh so wonderful Lavina Snow messaged Admiral Komack telling him, to tell me, that I am to have you three on my ship when she goes out.”

Jim cocks a smile and walks toward the three chairs set up for them, sitting on the backrest of the middle chair like the heathen he is, in Leonard McCoy’s opinion.

“We were hoping you knew that, Captain.” He purred. “We were told to get our asses here before 1400 because there’s something shady going on and apparently your ship is involved.” He turned to his partner, who was still standing at the door with Leonard. “Am I right, M?”

“Yep.” She said, popping into character. “Sit right, J.” She sat in the chair to the right of Jim’s, leaving the far left one available for Leonard, he quickly took his seat. “Snow told us to take the Doc here ‘cause he doesn’t have much field experience. So, it can’t be that bad.”

Jim slid down to sit correctly, “Now that that’s out of the way, how about introductions?” He looked at everyone, “No? Alright I’ll start then. I’m Jim Kirk and I’m the best in the business.”

“And what business is that, exactly?” The woman asked.

“All of them.” Jim grinned.

“Captain Pike.” The grey-haired man grunted.

“Yeah, yeah. We already knew that one.” Jim said.

“Doctor Leonard McCoy.” Leonard grumped out.

“Una Brisbois.” The small woman said.

“Michael Burnham.”

“S’chn T’gai Spock”

Michael nodded at Spock, “Brother.”

“Sister. Father told us you had died.”

Pike sputtered a bit, “Brother? Sister? Where did that come from?”

“Quite simple, Captain. Michael was kidnapped at a young age, and never found. Father told our family she had perished as he was the only one with a familial bond to her we believed him. It seems he lied to us.”

“This won’t cause any issues now, will it, Spock?”

“Of course not, Captain.”

“Great. Good. Lovely. You’re all dismissed.”

“Actually, Captain. One thing Snow did tell us was you needed to assign us something to do until the Enterprise was ready.” Jim said.

“Did she now?” Pike smirked. “Alright then, the youngest crewmembers that will be on the ship are in the Academy. They graduate right before she sets sail. You three,” He pointed at them, “Can don some cadet reds and join them.” He leaned back, “McCoy, you’re a doctor so you’ll obviously be in the med track, you other two, however, I think the command track is best suited for you.”

Jim groaned. “The one good thing about getting kidnapped was that I wouldn’t have to do the whole ‘Jim Kirk following in his hero dad’s footsteps’ schtick.”

“We’ll do it. But next week.” Michael said.

“Deal.” Pike grinned. “This is going to be fun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay safe and healthy and have a Merry Xmas/ Happy Holidays!

**Author's Note:**

> It's a bit short, I know. But I didn't really know what else to do. Thank you for (possibly) reading and I hope it was good enough for a kudo or maybe even a comment. If not that okay too.
> 
> Stay safe and healthy!


End file.
